


Gellert is number ONE!

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Jealous!Gellert, M/M, Teen!Grindeldore, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “I am not jealous,” started Gellert, but then he stopped talking. Yes, he was bloody jealous! “So what if I am?!” roared Gellert back. “So, this picnic is for me to show you that I am the only man in your life,” said Gellert. “I am the one who loves you more than Elphias. I'm number one and- stop laughing, Al!”“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Albus and scooted closer to the younger one, wrapping his arms around Gellert, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re adorable,” he then said and Gellert glared at him.“I’m dangerous, not adorable,” he replied back.





	Gellert is number ONE!

''What is all of this?'' asked Albus and frowned as Gellert was holding his hand and was dragging him towards a field. On it, he could see a blanket already laid on the floor and on top of it, there was also a basket. Albus looked at Gellert, who wasn't saying anything, but the flush on his cheeks told him enough that whatever was going on had to be serious, Albus pressing his lips together. Seeing Gellert embarrassed was adorable in his opinion and he snorted when the younger wizard suddenly stopped in front of the blanket.

''We're having a picnic,'' announced Gellert and Albus only nodded, but arched his eyebrow as Gellert only sat down without saying anything, heart beating fast as he was unable to bring himself look up at his lover, who then slowly sat down and gave Gellert a strange look.

“Are you okay?” asked Albus and Gellert only, grumbling something under his breath and Albus folded his arms on top of his chest. “What’s the, um, special occasion?” he then asked, curiously looking over to the basket as he was quite intrigued to see what was inside and Gellert looked at him and then shrugged.

“Do I have to have a special reason to invite my _lover_ out for a date like this?” asked Gellert defensively, which only told Albus more that something was indeed wrong with the younger one and he grinned. Whatever was bothering him was serious enough to get Gellert act strange for the past few days. Whenever Albus was going out with his friends, Gellert would sneak after him. Stalk him? Perhaps. Albus didn’t mind it, but it made things hilarious as hell and Gellert was now going through the basket.

“I suppose not,” said Albus and shrugged. “It’s just out of your character,” he then commented and grinned when he saw the unamused look on Gellert’s face.

“Not really,” shot Gellert back as he felt another flush coming upon his cheeks and he shuddered. “I’ve always been romantic and show you how much I care for you,” commented Gellert, who was now more talking to himself than to Albus and the older wizard arched an eyebrow. Okay, what the hell?!

“Oh, um, sure,” said Albus and chuckled when he saw Gellert looking up at him.

“It’s not supposed to be funny,” said Gellert angrily and Albus folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Okay, what the hell is your problem?” asked Albus softly and Gellert finally snapped.

“What?!” asked Gellert, face red as a tomato. “I don’t see you asking your friends so many questions when they invite you to go to places,” said Gellert and Albus’ jaw dropped. The younger one was on fire now, his mouth running and there was no way he could stop more words from escaping even if he wanted to. “Especially that Elphias,” he said and glared. “You two are pretty chummy, with all those letters and secrets,” he said and rolled his eyes, Albus’ eyes wide when he finally realised what the hell was up with Gellert. “Why have you been paying attention more to him lately than to me?” asked Geller in the end.

“I, um… I really haven’t though?” asked Albus and rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. Ah, yes, the great and all mighty Gellert Grindelwald was _jealous_ and Albus was having quite a lot of fun. However, he was spending a lot of time with Elphias lately, mainly their one month anniversary was coming up and he wanted to buy something for Gellert. Alas, young Dumbledore didn’t have much experiences in the whole gifting world, so he decided to ask for help.

“You’re lying,” said Gellert, who was now throwing a temper tantrum. “I read the letter to Elphias yesterday saying _Come meet me up, don’t tell Gellert about it. We need to be really discreet,_ ” he then said and pouted. “Well, Gellert did find out and-” he started, Albus bursting into laughter and Gellert gave him an offended look. Albus couldn’t help it, not really, his lover was hilariously adorable when his jealous side came out.

“So,” said Albus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You went through my private things?”

“I-”

“Without asking me,” added Albus.

“I’m sorry, but-”

“You’re jealous,” said the older one with a smile and then sighed. He really didn’t want to give out the truth about the surprise gift, but what else was there to do? With the way the letter was written, it really did sound like they were doing something bad behind Gellert’s back and he looked down, massaging his temples.

“I am n-” started Gellert, but then he stopped talking. Yes, he _was_ bloody jealous! “So what if I am?!” roared Gellert back. “So, this picnic is for me to show you that _I_ am the only man in your life,” said Gellert. “I am the one who loves you more than Elphias. I'm number one and- stop laughing, Al!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Albus and scooted closer to the younger one, wrapping his arms around Gellert, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re adorable,” he then said and Gellert glared at him.

“I’m dangerous, not adorable,” he replied back.

“And you _are_ the only man in my life, you idiot,” said Albus and gave him an unimpressed look, Gellert opening his mouth to say something, but then went quiet again and Albus rolled his eyes. “What? Cat got your tongue now?” he asked and shook his head. After all, Gellert was _two_ years younger, which in their case made a lot of difference. “Why are you jealous of Elphias of all people, though?” asked Albus and shook his head. He didn’t get it; Gellert really had this self-conscious side about himself and it made Albus clueless, because he couldn’t get it why.

“Oh,” said Gellert and then looked down. “But the letter!”

“Ugh, you’re really going to make me say it, won’t you?” asked Albus and then looked into Gellert’s eyes, defeated. “I… wanted to buy you a little something,” said Albus and Gellert perked up when a gift was mentioned, eyes wide with curiosity. “So I asked Elphias for help. That’s all there is to it,” he then said and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Gellert looked down. Wow, he truly was an idiot, getting jealous over such a little thing. And following Albus around the town, he really was-

“What did you buy me?” asked Gellert.

“Who knows,” said Albus with a wink.

“Oh come on, Al, you-”

“Patience,” said Albus and then laid back against the blanket, happily sighing as he was watching the grey sky. Honestly, he didn’t even notice all of the clouds up there, it seemed like the world was more colourful on its own when Gellert was around and he then rolled onto his side, Gellert just sitting there, trying to fight back his own embarrassment, but he was mortified. Merlin’s beard, how could he be so stupid?!

“I’m sorry, Al,” said Gellert. “I shouldn’t-”

“It’s okay,” said Albus and grinned. “Like I said, your jealous side is funny,” said Albus then and Gellert rolled his eyes, but was happy that Albus didn’t seem too upset with him. Thus, he laid next to Albus and scooted closer to him, taking his lover’s hand into his own and he linked their fingers together. Albus raised his eyebrows when he saw that Gellert was still in his _romantic_ mode and he snorted when Gellert looked at him, with a question.

“So, you do know how much I care for you?” asked Gellert seriously and Albus only held back his laughter.

“Why don’t you show me how much you care for me,” challenged him Albus and winked. Gellert smiled back and just as he was about to kiss Albus, he perked up and looked at the basket. “I was meaning more in the lines of feeding me and-” he teased, laughing when he saw the expression on Gellert’s face.

“Feed… huh?!” asked Gellert in disbelief, but then cracked up when Albus just grabbed the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, Gellert not shying away from the kiss as he pressed his lips firmly back against Albus’, pushed him against the ground, climbing on top of him and he kissed Albus again, the older one’s arms around him, both smiling.

Then they heard rustling next to them and Gellert’s jaw dropped when he noticed goats. Not just any goats, oh no, Aberforth’s, happily cleaning out the basket of food and Gellert was fast on his feet. “Demons, shoo,” he shrieked and tried to get them away, but it was too late already. The food was long gone and Gellert fell on his knees in an over dramatic manner and looked at Albus like a crushed puppy.

Albus was rolling on the floor, laughing and Gellert glared at the goats, promising a revenge on Aberforth, but for that time, he just dragged himself back to Albus, who wrapped his arms around him and cheered him up with a lot of hugs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it even though it was kind of silly and short lol.


End file.
